1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beach accessory apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beach towel anchor wherein the same is arranged for maintaining a beach towel on a sand surface of a beach and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anchoring devices have been utilized in the prior art for maintaining a beach towel, blanket, and other similar articles on the sand of a beach surface. This is particularly a problem as sea breezes and the like, as well as movement of an individual upon an associated beach towel, effects displacement of the beach towel relative to the sand. Prior art devices utilized to maintain a beach towel in position on a sand surface are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,118 to Pierorazio wherein a beach accessory device utilizes a manner of projecting the device into a sand surface, as well as providing a receptacle for retaining various articles therewithin, such as keys and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,575 to Egigian sets forth an anchor mat wherein an edge portion of an associated mat member is formed as a semi-cylindrical tube to scoop under the sand permitting anchoring of the beach towel thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,447 to Osborn sets forth a tarpaulin structure utilizing grommets that are weighted for maintaining the flexible webbing to a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,653 to Klein and U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,165 to Barazana are further examples of stake type devices arranged for projection into the sand for securing a portion of a beach blanket to each device to retain the beach blanket structure in position.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved beach towel anchor as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.